Benimaru Nikaido (6★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840176 |no = 7156 |element = Tuono |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Guerriero di bellezza sconcertante, Benimaru cresce in una famiglia benestante e, nonostante un'occupazione part-time come modello, trova il tempo di allenarsi nella lotta. Esuberante e raffinato, cerca sempre di dimostrare il proprio valore in numerosi tornei di arti marziali. È durante una pausa tra gli incontri che riceve il misterioso invito insanguinato a un evento di cui non ha mai sentito parlare: il torneo dell'Abisso Scarlatto. Incuriosito, decide di indagare... |summon = Iniziamo? |fusion = Mi piace! Già! |evolution = |hp_base = 4315 |atk_base = 1640 |def_base = 1640 |rec_base = 1640 |hp_lord = 6165 |atk_lord = 2340 |def_lord = 2340 |rec_lord = 2340 |hp_anima = 6907 |rec_anima = 2142 |atk_breaker = 2538 |def_breaker = 2142 |atk_guardian = 2142 |def_guardian = 2538 |rec_guardian = 2241 |hp_oracle = 5865 |def_oracle = 2241 |rec_oracle = 2637 |hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Onda elettrostaica |lsdescription = Aumenta ogni statistica (25%) - Aumenta il numero di colpi inflitti (+1 e -50% danni) - Riduce il costo di BB del 20% |lsnote = +1 (-50% damage) to each hit count |bb = Rai-Kou Ken I |bbdescription = Combo di 11 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici - Aumenta il numero di colpi inflitti (+1 e 100% danni) per 3 turni - Aumenta ATT (100%) per 2 turni - Probabilità di infliggere Ferita, Debolezza e Paralisi (80%) |bbnote = +1 to each hit count, 140% self boost to Atk, 80% chance to inflict status ailments |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 300 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Rai-Kou Ken II |sbbdescription = Combo di 15 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici - Aumenta il numero di colpi inflitti (+1 e 100% danni) per 3 turni - Aumento della barra BB sotto attacco (3-4 CB) per 3 turni - Aumenta l'indicatore OD (5%) |sbbnote = +1 to each hit count, 4~6 BC fill when damage taken, 8% OD gauge boost |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 490 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |ccant = 42 |ccbbt = 11 |ccsbbt = 15 |bb1 = * * * * * * * |bb10 = * * * * * * * |sbb1 = * * * |sbb10 = * * * |evofrom = |evointo = 840177 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 40133 |evomats4 = 40133 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |rare = 2 |notes = *(Edizione limitata - 20-22 luglio 16.00 CEST) *(Seconda edizione limitata dal 23 Febbraio al 3 Marzo 2017 16.00 CEST) |addcat = King of Fighters |addcatname = benimaru 6 }}